Operation:Rescue Ian
by inswny03
Summary: After a fun picnic at the park,as soon as the pets are back at the Littlest Pet Shop,they realize their friend is missing so they go on a search to find him.


"Sure is a nice day out there." Ian said as he looked out the window.

"It sure is." Penny Ling replied.

The other pets agreed.

"I think we should go on a picnic on this fine day." Minka suggested.

"That's a great idea Minka." Ian replied.

"We should ask Blythe if we can." Russell said.

And that's exactly what they did and sure enough Blythe said yes.

Later everybody got everything they need for the picnic.

"Everything's ready." Russell said as he gave a thumbs up for approval.

" 's go everyone." Blythe said as the pets headed out of the day camp.

"We're going on a picnic. We'll be back soon." Blythe said to Mrs. Twombly.

"Have fun." Mrs. Twombly said as Blythe and the other pets left the Littlest Pet Shop.

Later Blythe and the other pets arrived at the park and looked for a spot to have their picnic.

"Here we are." Blythe said as she put the picnic basket on the ground and pulled out the supplies they packed.

After setting up,Blythe and the pets ate the food they packed,then played for a few hours as Ian was asleep taking a nap.

Soon after it was time was to leave.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Blythe asked.

"We're all ready." Russell said.

And they all left. But little did they know that they were one pet short.

Later during the afternoon,Ian was still asleep until he woke up.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Ian wondered.

Ian looked all over the park but there was no sign of his friends.

"Oh no. I'm lost." Ian said to himself. Then he had an idea. "I'll find them if I have to." he decided. And then Ian headed out to find his friends.

Back at the Littlest Pet Shop the pets were doing their usual hobbies until Penny Ling realized something.

"I think something's missing." Penny Ling said. The other pets began to notice too.

"Ian's missing!" Minka exclaimed as the other pets panicked.

"Everybody calm down!" Zoe said. "We'll just go look for him." she suggested.

"And I think I know how we'll do this." Sunil said. "The best way to find him is if we split up and look in different parts of town because he could be anywhere in the city." Sunil explained.

"Me and Russell will find him at one part of the city." Zoe said.

"Vinnie and I will search a part of the city too." Sunil said.

"And Me,Penny Ling,and Pepper Clark will look in another part of the city too." Minka said.

"And I think I know who'll keep Mrs. Twombly and Blythe busy." Penny Ling suggested.

The pets left Buttercream in charge of the daycamp while they headed out to look for Ian.

Meanwhile Ian was still on his search. "Littlest Pet Shop has got to be around here somewhere." Ian said to himself.

Ian then saw a bird and walked up to it.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Littlest Pet Shop is?" Ian asked.

"Nope. Sorry." The bird said and flew off.

"Dither!" Ian exclaimed. And he continued his search.

Meanwhile with Minka,Penny Ling,and Pepper Clark, they were looking all over the city for him.

"We've been looking all over town and we haven't seen him anywhere." Pepper Clark said.

"And my feet are killing me." Minka said as her feet ached.

"Come on Ian give up hope when the power went out during that snowfall? Penny Ling reminded

"No." Minka and Pepper Clark answered.

"No! And did he give up hope when we cheered him up?" Penny Ling reminded

"No." Minka and Pepper Clark answered.

"That's right. He didn't. We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe back at Littlest Pet let's move out and find him." Penny Ling commanded as she,Minka,and Pepper Clark headed out to try and find Ian.

Meanwhile Vinnie and Sunil looked hard for Ian as well.

"Where could he have gone?" Vinnie wondered.

"He could've gone anywhere." Sunil said as he and Vinnie looked.

Just then Vinnie saw foot prints. "Aha!" he exclaimed. I found footprints.

"That might be him." Sunil said as they followed the footprints but the footprints ended where Penny Ling,Minka,and Pepper were standing.

"Oh. Never mind. It was Penny Ling's footprints." Sunil said.

"Any luck finding him?" Pepper Clark asked.

"No luck so far." Vinnie said.

Meanwhile Russell and Zoe looked in another art of the city for Ian.

"Ian where are you?" Russell called out.

"He sure is good at getting lost." Zoe said.

"Zoe he didn't get lost! We forgot to get him when we were leaving the park!" Russell shouted.

"You don't have to shout at me Russell!" Zoe snapped.

Just then Russell saw some footprints. "Follow those foot prints." he said as he and Zoe followed the footprints.

Meanwhile Ian was still looking for his friends until a pack of wild dogs growled and chased after Ian.

"Oh No!" Ian exclaimed as the wild dogs chased him.

Meanwhile Zoe and Russell caught up with the others.

"Any sign of Ian?" Zoe asked.

"No sign of him so far." Sunil said.

"We've looked everywhere for him." Minka said.

"And he's not there." Vinnie said.

"Come on guys. Let's just go back to the Littlest Pet Shop." Zoe said sadly.

And the pets sadly walked off.

An hour later as the pets were walking,they heard someone call out for help.

"HELP!" shouted the voice.

"Guys listen." Russell said as he perked his ears to hear the sound.

"HELP!" the voiced called again.

Minka gasped. "That sounds like Ian!" she exclaimed.

Vinnie used his hands to climb up to the roof of a building to find Ian cornered by the wild dogs at a dead end of an alleyway.

"Guys I found 's been chased by a bunch of wild dogs." Vinnie called.

"We'd better save him." Pepper suggested.

"I think I know how we can save him." Russell decided.

Later the pets put their plan to action.

First Minka taunted them as the wild dogs chased after her,then Pepper Clark sprayed at the wild dogs as they retreated.

"We did it!" Minka exclaimed as she and Pepper Clark gave each other a high-five.

"I know those voices anywhere." Ian said to himself.

And soon as the spray cloud went away he could see his friends.

"Guys!" Ian exclaimed as he ran up to them.

"Ian!" the pets exclaimed as they ran up to Ian.

The pets reunited with Ian with a hug.

"Oh guys I was so worried about you all." Ian said as he hugged his friends.

"We were so worried about you too." Penny Ling replied as she and the other pets hugged Ian.

Later the pets made it back to the shop just in time.

"It's good to be back at the daycamp." Ian said as he was tuckered out.

Ian then yawned and fell asleep.

"Looks like Ian has had quite an adventure today." Sunil said to Vinnie.

And he and the other pets laughed.

The End


End file.
